Guide:GvG Ranger
Positioning This is one of the most important things on a ranger, being in the right place at the right time can either get you the interrupt you need, or force a morale boost. An important thing to remember with this though is to be very vocal with what you are doing (mainly only for when you push far out of your monks range to cripple a flag runner or for when you split off). Positioning at the Stand Since most of your time spent will be at the stand (if you are an honourable Euro anyway) you need to know where to stand to guarantee the majority of your interrupts hitting. For the majority of maps where the flag stand is open and there is nothing to hide behind (to stop arrows hitting) your movement is really free and you can go where you want when you want. Offensive Most of the time you will want to stand in their backline, pushing up as far if not further than your warriors do. This will allow you to reliably reaction 3/4s and 1s casts. Remember though, while you are interrupting you still need to spread that poison! The main skills to interrupt here are , , , and sometimes skills off Necros such as Defensive When their mesmer or necro is causing lots of problems for your team (with , , etc.) you need to drop slightly further back, in between your midline and your frontline which is basically where their midline usually is. This allows you to still spread poison but reliably interrupt the main skills that are shutting down your team or piling up the pressure. If you are very dishonourable like Fishy then you should keep down the other team's all match. Mixed Play This is what you should be doing the majority of the time, for this you will be running around slightly more than usual perhaps, from as far back as your midline to up to their backline, you will be trying to rupt all of the above skills and spreading your attention about 50/50 to offensive/defensive play perhaps more or less depending on what is causing the main problems. Splitting Sometimes when playing against very strong 8v8 builds or a team where you need to force a morale boost/force some kills you need to split. Offensive 95% of all splitting on a ranger is offensive. The first type of splitting is going into the other team's base. it's when you either push for something such as lord damage, killing NPCs, or making sure their runner can't leave the base because he has to keep you there. When doing this you need to be vocal, call that you are splitting and ask for people to call if people fall back on you. When on a split, sometimes you can make a kill on rit runners if you can keep their weapons down. Therefore key skills to interrupt are , and . If a warding chain gets off it can cause a lot of problems with interrupts however. Splitting this way is usually done by going through the back entrance to the other team's base by dropping back behind your own team to the alternate route. The second type of offensive splitting is more dangerous, and is usually done to cripple a flagger early when he isn't in range of monks, and can allow your team to gain a lot of ground when their team collapse on you. To do this you push straight through the other team to their flagger. Remember to tell your team you're doing this. Defensive Rarely you have to collapse on another teams split. When you do do this, it is either to defend the base while your flagger runs the flag/you run the flag. The other type of defensive splitting is to collapse and kill their splitter, usually this is best done a few seconds after time so you can go back to the main team and fight a 7v8 fight where you have an advantage. When collapsing it will usually be on a solo ranger, so d-shotting usually forces a kill since they can't remove cripple once it is applied.